1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cargo bed storage structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cargo bed storage structure having a tie-down that is disposed outside of a work area of the cargo bed.
2. Background Information
Pick-up trucks have increased in popularity in recent years. Some pick-up trucks are used primarily for work and others primarily for recreation. Many trucks do double-duty supporting both of these spheres of activity. Basically, a pick-up truck has a storage or cargo bed in which a tailgate is pivotally mounted to side walls of the cargo bed. Typically, a standard cargo bed of a pick-up is little more than a large empty volume with a few tie-down points scattered along the perimeter of the cargo bed. These tie-down points are usually hooks or rings that are fastened to the cargo bed. When securing individual objects in the bed, such as dirt bikes, ATVs, air tanks, furniture, and other items, a tether or rope is often used to secured the object to these tie-down points. Recently, the cargo area of the pick-up truck has been provided with tracks for adjustably mounting the tie-downs to the cargo bed. One example of a pick-up truck that has adjustable tie-down system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,281,889 to Anderson et al. While this tie-down system works well, the tie-downs are located in areas that can obstruct full use of the cargo bed, unless the tie downs are removed.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved cargo bed storage structure. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.